


You know who I am

by liza_kharkov



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov
Summary: «Мне жаль, Мэри, но дети не для меня. Я могу обеспечить его до конца жизни, не более. Ты же знаешь, кто я»Парень поднимает глаза. Взгляд, который он переводит на тётю — наполненный слезами. Питер не верит в то, что видит перед собой. Не верит в то, что собирается сказать.— Это почерк мистера Старка.AU!в котором Питер узнаёт, что Тони Старк его отец.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	You know who I am

— Парень, кинь в меня этой длинной железной штукой, что валяется у тебя под рукой! — восклицает наставник через всю мастерскую, отрывая Питера от смешивания новой порции паутины.

— Мистер Старк, я знаю, как называется эта длинная железная штука, — закатывает глаза парень, — секундочку, — просит Питер, заканчивая смешивать новую порцию паутины.

— Хорошо, ты у нас умник, я помню. Просто передай мне штангенциркуль, — закатывает глаза мужчина и подходит сам. Питер два часа мудрит над своей формулой паутины, совсем не обращая внимания на Тони, и мужчине становится скучно без извечной болтовни.

— Вы что, собрались им пользоваться? А как же сверхточная Пятница, которая в сто раз полезнее этих ненужных железяк? — хмурится парень и поднимает голову от своей пробирки.

— Мне нечем подпереть стол, — фыркает мужчина, — пора и тебе привыкать жить в мире продвинутых технологий и выкинуть свои чёртовы линейки.

— Не думаю, что мистер Харрингтон оценит Искусственный Интеллект, который помогает мне с тестом, — язвит парень, отставляет паутину и трёт уставшие глаза.

— Удачно? — Тони не уходит, задерживаясь рядом со столом. — Что бы ты не пытался сделать с этой штукой.

— Она не должна поддаваться растворителю и исчезнуть самостоятельно спустя шесть часов, — Питер пинает своего наставника локтём. — Хотите быть подопытным, мистер Старк?

— Ты уроки сделал, великий учёный? — мужчина совсем по-детски отвечает ему на тычок собственным локтем и ерошит отросшие кудри.

— О нет, — стонет парень, — уроки — это скучно.

— Веселее, чем работать со штангенциркулем, — усмехается Тони и отходит. — Давай, работай, у тебя завтра тест по испанскому.

— Вообще-то, послезавтра, — хмурится Паркер и запечатывает паутину герметичной крышкой. Придётся отложить испытания на завтра.

— Пятница, — показательно кивает мужчина и возвращается к разобранному костюму в другой части мастерской.

— Босс прав, Питер, твой тест состоится завтра в 13-20. Желаешь попрактиковаться в произношении?

Питер перебирается поближе, заставляя Старка улыбнуться себе под нос. Они удачно сосуществуют в одной мастерской. Тони разбирает броню, пытаясь разобраться с коленом, которое заклинило после того, как Тор впечатал его в стену на импровизированном бою. Питер же почти не отрывается от тетрадей, советуется с Пятницей и сосредоточенно скрипит ручкой.

— Звонок от Мэй Паркер, — вдруг извещает пятница и Тони напрягается. Он смотрит на Питера и неосознанно понижает голос:

— Что ты натворил, Питер? Почему твоя грозная секси-тётушка звонит мне? — парень расширяет глаза, начиная выглядеть очень комично, и пожимает плечами. Недоумение на его лице искреннее, смешанное с испугом.

— Принимай, — выдыхает Старк и сжимает переносицу. Мэй не гнушалась высказывать своё недовольство Старку каждый раз, когда Питер находил слишком опасные приключения на свою задницу. Тони мог поклясться, что эта семейка добавила ему седых волос. — Привет, Мэй.

— Тони? Питер с тобой? — обеспокоенно спрашивает женщина. Питер вдруг пугается ещё сильнее (куда ещё сильнее?) и суматошно хватается за свой рюкзак.

— Да, мы в мастерской. Он тебя слышит, — мужчина расслабляется и смотрит на парня с насмешкой, понимая, что костерить его не собираются.

— Мэй, извини! — пищит парень. — Телефон сел.

— Действительно в мастерской, — будто сама себе говорит Мэй. — Ты сделал уроки?

— Я почти оскорблён, — фыркает Тони. — Я здесь слежу, чтобы твой ребёнок учился, а ты подозреваешь меня во вранье.

— Не драматизируй, Старк, — смеётся в ответ Мэй. — Питер, ты помнишь, что сегодня у нас будут гости? Успей на ужин, пожалуйста.

— Да, я помню, — парень закатывает глаза и прячет взгляд в тетрадь. Старка такая реакция настораживает. –Хэппи довезёт меня.

— Ну уж теперь я не уверен, что моя драматичная душа сможет отпустить самого начальника охраны «Старк индастриз» так надолго, — ухмыляется мужчина. Питер посмеивается в свою тетрадь.

— Пока, Старк, — слышно смешок в словах Мэй. — Питер, жду в семь.

После того как связь обрывается, рабочий настрой сбивается. Питер постоянно смотрит на часы и с приближением назначенного времени сильнее сдувается. Старк не может этого не заметить и тоже начинает хмуриться, наблюдая за опущенными плечами.

— Всё в порядке, парень? — спрашивает он в половину шестого, когда Питер начинает сбрасывать свои тетрадки в рюкзак, закончив с уроками.

— Да, мистер Старк, — тут же отзывается парень и натыкается на наполненный скептицизмом взгляд.

— Неприятный ужин? — Тони спрашивает будто невзначай, чтобы ребёнок понял, что может не отвечать, если захочет. Старк не уверен, насколько Паркер доверяет ему что-то, не связанное с супергеройством. На территорию семейных разговоров они никогда не заходили.

— Мать Бена, — бормочет парень. — Она не очень меня любит, зато она в восторге от Мэй.

— Мать Бена? Разве она не твоя бабушка? — Питер буквально видит, как Тони семейное древо в своей голове выкладывает. Родственные связи не для него, а вот схемы мужчина строит прекрасно.

— Ну, — парень краснеет. Он ещё не заговаривал с Тони Старком о этой части его жизни, как-то повода не было, — она не хочет, чтобы я так её называл. Мы же не родные.

Он замирает. Тони смотрит удивленно, бьёт удивлённым взглядом прямо в лицо, отчего парень ёжится, но терпеливо объясняет. Всё равно Старк узнает — с его-то возможностями и доступом ко всей информации мира.

— Бен брат моего отца, Ричарда, — Тони кивает на знакомое имя. В биографии парня он копался не раз — было интересно, в кого этот прохвост такой. — Папа мне не родной. То есть не биологически, — пожимает плечами парень.

— О, — выдыхает Старк обескураженный, — извини, малыш, я не знал.

— Ничего, — жмёт плечами парень, — он любил меня, несмотря ни на что. Только вот бабушка, — он сжимается на этом слове, — меня не принимает.

— Хочешь, я позвоню Мэй и скажу, что у нас появились неотложные дела, — предлагает Старк, ему хочется стереть неуверенность и зажатость из силуэта мальчишки.

— Нет, мистер Старк, — живо отвечает Питер. — Я поеду, всё в порядке.

Тони кивает и хлопает парня по плечам. Питер больше не виснет на нём, как безумная фанатка, не смотрит опасливо, как после парома. Он расслабляется и неосознанно жмётся к мужчине.

— Подготовься к тесту, — Тони треплет его по голове, — не забудь, что послезавтра у нас тренировка. Если Златовласка снова не пробьёт мной стену, я покажу тебе новый костюм. И не забудь про декатлон! — командует мужчина, провожая парня к выходу. Питер соглашается с улыбкой, прижимаясь ближе.

— Хэппи внизу, малыш. Позвони мне, если всё станет совсем плохо, — он хлопает мальчика по плечу.

— Хорошо, мистер Старк, спасибо, — улыбается Паркер. — Я приду на тренировку.

Питер выскальзывает из Башни с довольной улыбкой на губах. Если бы он знал, что вернётся сюда не так скоро, как планировал.

***

На самом деле, вечер проходит не так плохо. Питер цепляется за бокал с вином, который Мардж налила ему своей рукой, и пытается не вмешиваться в разговоры. Мать Бена совсем пожилая, поэтому доставать Питера у неё нет сил. Она только кивает мальчику и полностью сосредотачивается на его тёте. Питеру всё равно, он смотрит в свой бокал и незаметно сидит в телефоне.

Женщин хватает всего на час — затем старшая устаёт и Мэй помогает ей спуститься вниз, к такси. Питер даже не жалеет из-за её отъезда. Паркеры никогда его не принимали, только Бен и Мэй приютили, когда родителей не стало.

Парень не теряет времени — таскает тарелки в раковину, убирая со стола. Он чувствует облегчение от того, что пережил этот вечер без потерь. Его семьёй были Мэй и Бен — люди, которые не выбросили его на улицу, когда погибли родители. До остальных ему дела не было — он пытался быть милым только чтобы не расстраивать тётю.

Тарелки горкой скапливаются в раковине, парень очищает стол и сгребает остальные вещи — Мардж обожала пересматривать старые альбомы. Обычно те, где были её дети, но Мэй постоянно приносила альбом с Питером, да тот вечно оставался не открытым. Питер почти ничего не чувствовал по этому поводу. Раньше у него был Бен. Сейчас Мэй. И мистер Старк. Это его семья.

— Я помою тарелки! — прощебетала Мэй, возвращаясь. Женщина всегда расцветала после подобных встреч, будто воспоминания придавали ей сил. Мысли о Бене вызывали на её лице улыбку, Питер даже представить не мог, насколько его тётя была сильной. А ещё парень заметил, как Мэй незаметно показывает Мардж фото Хэппи, воровато оглядываясь на Питера. Парень до сих пор делает вид, что не догадывается о их близких отношениях. На деле же мистер Старк сдал их ещё с первого свидания.

Питер тащит увесистые альбомы, слушая, как тётя напевает у раковины. Столик, который они поставили в гостиной несколько лет назад, вдруг становится неожиданностью, и Питер спотыкается, альбомы сыпятся из рук.

— Всё хорошо? — заботливо спрашивает Мэй, выглядывая из кухни.

— Да, — Питер вздыхает. Изнутри рассыпались незакреплённые фото и какие-то листы, открытки.

Парень наклоняется, чтобы это всё собрать. В основном разлетелись его детские фотографии, где он с родителями совсем маленький. Питер сгребает их, собираясь вернуть на место. Он почти не помнил родителей — только размытые идеальные образы, что всегда были вместе с ним. Мама была невероятно доброй, крепко обнимала и заразительно смеялась. Когда Питеру было полгода, она встретила Ричарда. Парень чувствовал огромную благодарность своему отцу — он принял, как родного, в то время как его мифический-биологический даже не осведомился о нём ни разу в жизни. Ну и не надо. Питер и так счастлив. Несмотря ни на что, у него есть семья. Этого достаточно.

— Как прошёл день, Пит? — Мэй заходит в комнату с двумя чашками чая. Парень чувствует, что после вина он достаточно неуклюж, но от посиделок с тётей не хочет отказываться. — Решил пересмотреть фото? — лукаво переспрашивает женщина, ставит чашки на столик, из-за которого Питер и собирал фотокарточки по всей комнате, и присела рядом, помогая убрать.

— Я работал над паутиной, пока мистер Старк не заставил меня учить уроки, — просиял парень, смотря на неё горящим взглядом. — Это намного круче, чем в школьной лаборатории.

— Кстати, на счёт паутины, — тётя вдруг хмурится и смотрит на племянника в упор, — вся наша стиральная машина увязла в ней. Объяснишь, — парень комично расширил глаза — капсула с экспериментальным образцов в его джинсах. Скорее всего он забыл достать её и испортил технику.

— О, — выдохнул парень и виновато посмотрел на Мэй, — ой.

— К твоему счастью, Хэппи может привезти нам свою старую, иначе тебе пришлось бы худо, юноша, — Питер облегчённо выдыхает. Вряд ли Хоган, конечно, совершенно случайно обзавёлся лишней стиралкой. Но симпатия мужчины сейчас спасала Питера от часов копания в старой машинке.

— Слава Хэппи, — хмыкает парень и наконец отмирает — начинает запихивать фотографии в альбом.

— Осторожнее, — хмурится Мэй и забирает у него альбом, — ты ведь всё порвёшь.

Парень доверяется умелым рукам тёти, оглядывается — не упустили ли они чего. Яркие фотографии уже возвращаются в альбом. Но это не всё — парень замечает небольшой серый конверт на полу, прямо у ножки стола. Он подбирает его — бумага плотная, внутри ещё несколько листков.

— Что это? — спрашивает он. Тётя поднимает голову и смотрит на конверт в крепких пальцах. Её взгляд странно тяжелеет.

— О, это… — она смотрит во все глаза. — Откуда это здесь? — Питер смотрит с подозрением, и женщина вздыхает — откладывает альбом на стол и поднимается, осторожно обнимая подростка за плечи.

— Это всё, что оставил Мэри твой биологический отец, — осторожно говорит она, сжимая мальчишеские плечи. — Я думала, что он исчез при переезде.

Мэй будто извиняется. Питер смотрит на конверт во все глаза, неосознанно сжимает его сильнее и сглатывает.

— Я могу?.. — осторожно спрашивает он. Тётя кивает и треплет по волосам.

— Конечно, Пит, — ласково улыбается она. — Только не придавай этому слишком большого значения.

Парень неуверенно кивает и перебирается на диван. Мэй приободряет одним присутствием, но не давит — продолжает приводить его детский альбом в порядок.

Питер зло пытается привести себя в порядок, убрать дрожь из рук. Но это было чересчур — отец всегда был для него лишней мифической фигурой, а здесь — реальные доказательства, что он не выдумка. Более того, он скорее всего где-то ходит по земле, не думая о своём сыне. От этой мысли немного мутило. Но парень не смог бы отложить конверт, слишком любопытно ему было.

Первый лист в конверте свёрнут пополам и испещрён печатными буквами. Питер не удивляется, когда видит заключение врача о беременности. А сверху — подпись маминой рукой.

— Я подумала, что ты должен знать, — Мэй смотрит с беспокойством, но не вмешивается. Питер выдыхает и даже немного злится на себя — почему это так задевает? Его настоящий отец был замечательным. Зачем лезть в это?

Но в конверте было ещё что-то, и Питер не сдержался.

Первое, что бросилось в глаза — почерк не матери. Ответ. От его отца. Значит, он знал.

— Ты в порядке, малыш? — Мэй ерошит волосы. Питер вчитывается в слова, которые почему-то плывут перед глазами.

«Мне жаль, но дети не для меня. Я могу обеспечить его до конца жизни, не более. Ты же знаешь, кто я».

Тётя беспокойно присаживается рядом и сжимает его плечо, мягко встряхивает.

— Пит, — мягко зовёт она и снова встряхивает для верности, — что случилось, малыш?

Парень поднимает глаза. Взгляд, который он переводит на тётю — наполненный слезами. Он не верит. Не верит в то, что видит перед собой. Не верит в то, что собирается сказать. Но говорит, и это ранит его до глубины души.

— Это, — глубоко вдыхает Питер и коротко взмахивает запиской, — почерк мистера Старка.

Чашка крепкого чая летит на ни в чём неповинный ковёр.


End file.
